


Uncommitted Love

by RevolutionaryTurtle



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryTurtle/pseuds/RevolutionaryTurtle
Summary: Rained poured upon the window of the car. The sound of the radio was all that filled the car, the air inside tense and silent. The gods had not blessed this child whatsoever, almost as if the poor thing had been completely disregarded amongst the vast earth, full of other, loved children.





	1. Chapter 1

Rained poured upon the window of the car. The sound of the radio was all that filled the car, the air inside tense and silent. The gods had not blessed this child whatsoever, almost as if the poor thing had been completely disregarded amongst the vast earth, full of other, loved children. 

The car came to a stop in front of a quaint, small house in the middle of nowhere. Where no plants grew and the rain never seemed to stop. A woman got out of the car, trying her best not to get wet as she placed a basket on the steep of the house, knocked on the door, and then stepped back inside of the car. The car seemed to be gone in a flash, because when the young nun opened the door, all that was outside was the basket, in which inside held a child. 

 

That child grew into a beautiful young boy with soft blonde hair, with wisps of brown mixed between the strands, and piercing hazel eyes, almost golden, and soft, warm beige skin tone. The Sisters would say that he was the perfect child, that he was the best of the children amongst the children that came in. But for some, especially of those who were looking for a child, he wasn’t perfect enough. Ludus, was his name. He himself would say his name is cursed and that’s why no one wanted to keep him, but despite that he was a child, and was happy and felt free where he was. Of course, he couldn’t help but feel jealous as the years went on and his friends would get adopted. All but him. 

One day, the soft spoken child, was awakened by two very excited Sisters. “Wake up, dear child, today is the day you will get to be taken home.” Sister Laura spoke quickly as she picked up his things and folded them into his bags. Sister Elizabeth chuckled as she chided him up out of bed and helped him get ready, “Now, when you leave, I need you to remember your manners, and remember to say your prayers before bed every night, God has sent you a wonderful blessing, so remember to thank him for such.” 

A very confused Ludus could barely get a word out between all the excited chattering between the two women of God. He sighed loudly and then they stopped, “Okay, so, are you sure these people asked for me?” 

Sister Elizabeth nodded happily, “Yes, he did. You’ll just have a father and he’ll be here to pick you up in a bit, so you need to get ready.” Ludus bubbled up inside with happiness, someone wanted him. Him for sure. That motivated the boy to pick out his hair and he got into his best clothes, not his church clothes of course. A thought scared him for a moment, “What if this man does not believe in God?” He blurted out as he was getting his shoes on.

Sister Laura sighed and shrugged as she fixed the buttons on his shirt, “That does not mean you have to stop believing in your God, or his God, or any God, okay?” She looked him in the eyes and he nodded before grabbing his two bags and making his way downstairs, very excited, and excitedly chatting with some of his friends. 

Ludus froze and could barely breath as the door slowly opened. A man about six foot seven stood in the doorway. The sun beamed through the door so Ludus couldn’t get a good look at his facial features until the man shut the door. Dark eyes and a burnt brown hair adorned the man’s face, his hair was cleanly cut, but curly and nicely put into place, almost as if someone had it done for him. 

A smooth voice cut through the silent room as the man looked up at him with a smile. “You must be Ludus,” He walked up to the boy. “My name is Eros, it’s nice to finally meet you, it really is, would you like to come home with me?” He asked in an almost mischeivous, childish manner. Ludus smiled and Eros picked up his bags, “Well, let’s go home then.” Ludus quickly followed him.

Outside lay a expensive looking car, it was very out of place with the background of the barren lands. Ludus was almost afraid to touch it by the looks. He heard a soft laughter behind him and Eros reached over and opened the door for him. “Come on now, the house won’t get any closer than this.” 

Ludus nervously stepped in the car and the door shut, Eros helped him buckle his seat belt and he was off to his new life, and what things that would hold.


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Ludus’ belief in a different god, will come into play later, I just keep mentioning it so keep it in mind.

When they arrived at the house, Ludus was in awe by the lush green gardens and the vast mansion that lay before them. There was more plants and windows then he had ever seen on or next to the house. He let out a small gasp.

Eros looked at the boy, smiling as he saw his reaction. He had hoped the boy would like it, he looked so much like himself at that age that it physically hurt to even look at him. The man cleared his throat as he stepped out of the car and got the child’s bags that were surprisingly light. “Oh no, that simply won’t due…..” He mumbled softly to himself.

Ludus stepped out of the car with a smile. He held Eros’s hand as he walked up the stairs. This looked like a house for a god. It was, but that was none of his concern at the moment. The door opened to reveal a grand entry way and a vast staircase. He broke into yet another smile as he was greeted by all these new things, everything so wonderful and new. 

Eros looked down at him, almost in a fatherly way, before he cleared his throat and continued to the house, leading the boy along to his new room. Not a moment was to be wasted in getting the boy adjusted for his life. ‘Zeus and his blasted ideas. A school. A school full of the children of gods. What a terrible idea that is. Apollo’s kid will have a tantrum and the entire thing will be shut down or burned to the ground in a week.’ he thought unhappily. 

He almost felt bad for leaving the boy after he was born, but he was in no position to raise a small child. He wasn’t sure he was in the position at the moment, but the Fates had tied his hands together with that wretched string of theirs and here he was. With his ‘adopted’ son. 

Ludus didn’t have a care in the world. His new father was amazing. He turned back to him and hugged him, shocking the older man. He wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, accepting him with open arms. 

What a trusting boy he was. That surely wouldn’t last for long. Eros chuckled, uncomfortably and moved away. “Okay, you adjust in here for a moment and then I will be back to get you for dinner,” he walked away and rushed off. 

Ludus frowned softly and shut the door. That was not the reaction he had been wanting at all. The boy sighed and sat his bag down on the bed and slowly unpacked his outfit and put it away neatly. He opened some doors, one was a large closet, another was a huge tub. He laughed softly to himself in glee, it was almost as big as a swimming pool, not that he had ever seen a swimming pool, but he could imagine. 

But what this love? Lavish things his heart could desire? In his eyes, nothing was different. This was the life he was meant to live, the one the lord had blessed him with and he would take it gratuitously. A part of him disregarded the god that he believed in and smirked. “I was born for this….” He hummed softly. He closed the door and went to unpacking the clothes he did have into a drawer.

Eros frowned as the gaudy pink car pulled in front of his house. He loved his mummy, but he wished she would stick her nose in some business that wasn’t always his. He crossed his arms and watched as the light blonde stepped from the car. She pulled her jacket up and snapped her fingers, servants appeared and started to haul bags out of the car into Eros’s house. 

“Mummy, what a delight to see you.” The monotone voice came from Eros. Aphrodite rolled her eyes. “Of course it is, it is me after all. I came here to see my grand baby, not the decrepit one you had with that terrible girl, but the new one, that you failed to mention to anybody,” she remarked, her words crawling under his skin. “I would have told you, if I had known sooner. You were just as surprised as I was,” 

His mother rolled her eyes. “So shocked it took you five years to even consider going to get the boy, I consider that very shocked.” Aphrodite huffed and crossed her arms. The servants walked passed her, she smiled and looked around. “Where is he?” She moaned.

At just that moment, feet pattered against the floor. Ludus looked up at his father and this strange woman and spoke softly. “There are people in my room.” 

Aphrodite about lost it. She squealed and then pulled Ludus in close. “Oh Eros, how cute! Hello, little one, I am your grandmother, although I guess you are not so little. He’s like a cute harpy.” 

“Please do not refer to my child as a harpy,” Eros grumbled and crossed his arms. 

“I am Ludus, it is very nice to meet you mam.” Kudus blushed softly while Aphrodite fawned over him and his manners. 

“Oh, they’ll love you at the school, have you been Eros? That Zeus has really outdone himself this time.” She started off on a rant about the school. While Ludus sat in the corner, confused about this school, one he had never been t0. He had never really been to a public school with other people other than the people he lived this. This thought racked his mind and continued like that for days on days


End file.
